


Mistletoe

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Mistletoe, Other, Prompt Fill, Stim Toys, Stimming, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Team TARDIS discuss their favourite Christmas traditions.





	Mistletoe

“I love Christmas traditions,” the Doctor says, but his chewable stim toy muffles his words. So he takes it out of his mouth to repeat his statement.

This time, Jamie understands. He smiles. “So do I.”

“I don’t understand a lot of them, but they’re still enjoyable,” the Doctor says.

“Which is your favourite?” Zoe asks, looking bright and happy in her Christmas jumper.

“I do like Christmas trees. Some of them are just so beautiful.”

He smiles, remembering the time he took Jamie and Zoe to see the biggest Christmas tree on Earth in the year 2300. That was such a lovely trip. They were all so cold, but they held gloved hands and Jamie gave him a kiss under the mistletoe.

That’s it! The Mistletoe!

“I know!” he says, grinning. “Kissing under the mistletoe. That’s my favourite Christmas tradition.”

Zoe and Jamie look at each other, and the Doctor can’t read their expressions.

“What?”

“Well, it turns out that we’ve got a piece of it right here,” Jamie says and he holds a sprig of mistletoe above his head.

And he gives the Doctor a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor,” he says.

The Doctor kisses him back. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
